Bracteantha bracteata. 
xe2x80x98Yellowxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct Bracteantha plant, botanically know as Bracteantha bracteata and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Yellowxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar was developed by the inventor through a controlled breeding program Mar. 1, 1998, at New South Wales, Australia.
The female (seed) parent of xe2x80x98Yellowxe2x80x99 was the cultivar xe2x80x98Nullabor Flamexe2x80x99 (not patented in the United States) characterized by it tall habit and large numbers of bracts. The male (pollen) parent of xe2x80x98Yellowxe2x80x99 was the cultivar xe2x80x98Diamond Headxe2x80x99 (not patented in the United States) characterized by its semi-prostrate habit and low number of bracts. xe2x80x98Yellowxe2x80x99 was selected as one of the flowering progeny of the above cross Aug. 1, 1998.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings, at West Chicago, Ill., has demonstrated that the characteristics of the new cultivar as herein described are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
It was found that the cultivar of the present invention:
(a) Exhibits yellow involucral bracts and yellow disc florets;
(b) forms dark green foliage;
(c) exhibits a good basal branching character; and
(d) exhibits an upright mounded growth habit.
When the new cultivar of the present invention is compared to xe2x80x98Creamxe2x80x99 (disclosed in U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/819,340) it is found that the new cultivar has slightly smaller leaves and slightly smaller flowers of a darker yellow color. The new cultivar can also be compared to xe2x80x98Gold xe2x80x98Nxe2x80x99 Bronzexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,193). However, in side by side comparisons, the new cultivar has lighter bract color. When compared to its sibling, xe2x80x98Copperxe2x80x99, the new cultivar has much lighter bract color.